Talk:Parody Hill
I XD'd at Duncan's turquoise orbs and his strong toned arms. Every Duncan Courtney fic I try to read (on ff.net in particular) always talks about how beefy and muscular and hot Duncan is. Did I miss something in his character model? Anyway, nice job with this story. Noah was funny, and so was Gwen's scene. XD SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 16:36, June 29, 2010 (UTC) LOL that was fantastic! I'll be giggling all day now. The "Courtney was such a special, unique, pretty, cute, funny, tough, classical-loving, Republican, wonderful person." line is what killed me. -- I sing the song of the fading 16:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) They weren't turquoise orbs, they were TEAL orbs. There's a significant difference... XD. I'm glad you two enjoyed it.I love you when you dance when you're freestyling trance So pure such an expression 18:18, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I was stating the color from memory. Give me some credit. XD This kind of inspired me to parody my own style... SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 18:33, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Oooh, me too! There should totally be a Gigi parody as well. xD Oh the hilarity! -- I sing the song of the fading 19:13, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we need parodies for both of you. A well-pulled off LAL parody would epic Chuck Norris supernova platinum win.I love you when you dance when you're freestyling trance So pure such an expression 19:15, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I gotta say, this effected me just as much as Violet Hill. Violet Hill effected me because Geoff felt like Bridgette let him go and that she stopped loving him, but Parody Hill effected me because the Marty Stu of the story is in deep angst and has a change of heart, and his gothic Mary Sue helped him through his pain. I also say that because I'm a huge fan of DxG. " You're 30% arrogant, 30% ignorant, and 40% idiot!" " Yep, she soo has a crush on me." Nickelodeon has the best lines. XD 15:46, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I really enjoyed this (not a surprise as I loved VH XD) I loved Courtney's long description. Lindsay was hilarious, everyone was in character and such. Epic job TDIRM :D -Reddy This was excellent, TDIRM (although I might have called it "Teal Hill" or "CIT Hill"). You seem to be at your best in the one-shot form. I thought PH was better than VH, if for no other reason than that you've had almost a year to develop your writiing skills. On the subject of parodying our signature works, imagine a Legacy parody written in the style of a typical Courtney hater. In this unholy half-breed, the Gwen/killer scene might resemble the King Arthur/Black Knight scene in Monty Python and the Holy Grail, with the killer lopping off Gwen's limbs one by one whilst she continues to insist that he's just an actor hired for the challenge. Perhaps Gwen might end up with her still-living head preserved in a jar, like in Futurama. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 04:43, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay, of all one-shots, this one is one of the best I've ever read! I love Courtney's description "Funny, classical loving, Republican, etc, etc" Too funny! In my own little word, they all know me there... 18:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC)